


Cursed Love

by ThatGaijinGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGaijinGirl/pseuds/ThatGaijinGirl
Summary: Fred Weasley x OC1995. Valentina O'Shea, jeune irlandaise née-moldue rentre en sixième année à Poudlard. Nouvellement nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Poufsouffle, elle ne se doutait pas qu'un fâcheux accident en plein match puisse bouleverser sa petite vie.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Mélancolie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour jeune moldu!  
> Merci de donner une chance à mon histoire, j'espère que cette petite romance va te plaire.  
> Bonne lecture!

01 Septembre 1995, Poudlard Express

La tête posée sur la vitre, Valentina O'Shea se laissait bercer par les petites secousses mélancoliques du train. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille et ses yeux, habituellement d'un vert pétillant et pleins de joie, étaient ternes, sans expressions. Aujourd'hui, la jeune irlandaise rentrait en sixième année de sorcellerie à Poudlard. Non pas que cela ne l'enchantait pas, mais disons que les récents événements n'avaient pas vraiment étés porteurs de bonne nouvelles et de joie. Il y a de cela un peu plus de deux mois, elle avait perdu l'un de ses amis les plus chers, Cédric Diggory. Le jeune homme avait trouvé la mort lors de la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers qui s'était tenu à Poudlard l'année passée. Il avait, disait-on, été tué par l'un des partisans du célèbre sorcier dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remporter la coupe. Âgé d'une année de plus que Valentina, le jeune Cédric avait été comme un grand frère pour elle lors de ses premières années à Poudlard. En effet, il avait été la première personne à lui adresser la parole quand elle s'était assise pour la première fois de sa vie à la table des Poufsouffles. Durant toute sa première année, il avait été un point de repère pour la jeune née-moldue qu'elle était, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse la connaissance de Fenella Dawson, une jeune sorcière écossaise, devenue sa meilleure amie. Plus qu'un ami, Cédric avait été un guide pour elle. Il l'avait incité à rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que poursuiveuse et avait été son capitaine pendant deux ans. Maintenant, c'était sûrement elle qui allait reprendre le flambeau, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Jusque là, Valentina était seule dans son compartiment. Elle cherchait à tout prix à éviter ses camarades de classe, de peur que ces derniers ne ressassent trop la mort de leur camarade en sa présence. Sa douce mélancolie fut brisée lors que quelqu'un entra dans sa cabine.

" Val ! Désolée du retard, je suis arrivée tout juste avant le départ du train et j'ai eu un mal fou à te trouver!"

Une jeune fille bonde vint s'asseoir en face de Valentina. Elle était assez petite et légèrement potelée. C'était elle, Fenella Dawson, sa meilleure amie. Valentina ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire à l'intention de la jeune femme.

"Rholala et puis je ne te dis pas le bazar que c'est dans le train ...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Valentina, curieuse.

\- Des Gryffondors, toujours à faire parler d'eux ceux-là. Figure-toi que deux gogoles - et tu sais de qui je parle - ont eu la bonne idée de tester leurs inventions farfelues sur des premières années! Et devine comment ça a tourné ! J'en ai retrouvé deux qui s'étaient mis à gonfler comme des ballons dans les toilettes et j'ai perdu au moins un quart d'heure à essayer de les faire dégonfler, mais je n'ai rien pu faire ... C'est vraiment des gamins, je te jure !"

Valentina pouffa légèrement. Il n'y avait que deux personnes pour faire ce genre de farces, les jumeaux Weasley. Elle ne les connaissait pas personnellement, mais leur réputation les suivait et ils étaient connus de toute l'école.

"Au moins, ils essayent de détendre l'atmosphère ... C'est pas plus mal en ces temps-ci, certains en ont peut-être besoin ... fit-elle, la voix pleine de tristesse.

\- Val ..."

Soucieuse, Fenella s'assit à côté de son amie et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"T'inquiètes, ça va. Je vais pas me laisser abattre, c'est pas dans ma nature, tu le sais ça, lui sourit Valentina."

Rassurée, son amie retourna sur sa banquette. Les deux jeunes filles décidèrent d'acheter quelques choco-grenouilles et deux patacitrouilles à la sorcière au chariot et passèrent le reste de leur trajet à parler de tout et de rien. Seulement, sa meilleure amie était particulièrement friande de potins en tous genres sur les membres de leur maison, ce qui n'enchantait pas vraiment notre jeune sorcière. Ainsi, Valentina découvrit que Fenella avait un cruch sur le préfet de Poufsouffle, David Lloyd, un septième année, que Johan Lynch avait couché avec Savanah Taylor pendant les vacances alors que celui-ci était censé sortir avec Grace Walker à ce moment-là, et que Beetee Pelham avait découvert qu'Eddie Nash était gay et l'avait dit à tout le monde. Passionnant. Le reste du trajet se déroula tranquillement, et les deux jeunes femmes purent débuter leur sixième année calmement.

Enfin calmement, c'était sans compter sur la nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal, Dolores Ombrage, une employée du ministère de la magie qui avait l'air particulièrement insupportable. Décidément, cette année s'annonçait d'emblée difficile à supporter pour Valentina.


	2. Quidditch

12 Septembre 1995, Poudlard

Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles et fouettait son visage. Du haut de son balais, Valentina observait les candidats au poste d'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch essayer de faire leurs preuves. Cette année, l'équipe avait trois postes à pourvoir. Un poursuiveur, un batteur et un attrapeur. Les deux premiers s'étaient libérés car les anciens occupants du poste avaient été diplômés en fin d'année dernière. La libération du poste d'attrapeur avait été causée par la mort de son dernier occupant et capitaine d'équipe, Cédric Diggory. À contrecœur et à la demande des membres restants, Valentina avait repris le rôle de feu son ami et était devenue capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Ainsi, elle se retrouvait à devoir sélectionner les nouveaux membres, mais cela ne l'emballait pas plus que ça.

Elle avait été demander conseil à l'unique amie qu'elle avait à Gryffondor, Angelina Johnson, capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison et beaucoup plus expérimentée qu'elle dans le domaine. Celle-ci lui avait filé quelques conseils utiles, et grâce à cela, elle avait pu sélectionner le nouveau poursuiveur et le nouveau batteur de son équipe correctement selon elle. Mais pour le poste d'attrapeur, c'était une autre histoire. Aucun des prétendants n'avaient l'air de trouver grâce à ses yeux et pendant une demi-heure, elle avait tenté de départager les cinq concurrents, sans succès. Elle décida alors d'organiser une course, le premier à attraper le vif d'or obtiendrait alors le poste. Ce fut une fille de quatrième année qui l'emporta et Valentina mit fin aux séances d'essai avec cela.

Le premier match de l'année les opposerait à Gryffondor et aurait lieu dans un mois. D'ici là, elle aurait largement le temps d'entraîner ses nouveaux membres correctement pour espérer remporter le match, et puis ses autres membres ne se débrouillaient pas mal non plus. Avec Johan Lynch comme gardien et Beetee Pelham au poste de batteur, elle pouvait s'occuper du souafle sans trop se faire de soucis pour le reste de son équipe.

D'ailleurs, au moment où elle mit fin à la séance, ce fut au tour de l'équipe de la maison rouge et or de faire son entrée dans le stade. Valentina salua brièvement Angelina, qui avait l'air débordé entre Fred qui essayait de convaincre une nouvelle recrue d'avaler une de ses confiseries et George qui en encourageait une autre à essayer l'un des balais de leur invention. Ou l'inverse, elle ne savait pas vraiment tellement les deux jumeaux étaient semblables. La jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la situation comique dans laquelle son amie se trouvait. Décidément, ces deux-là n'avaient pas fini de faire parler d'eux.

Épuisée, elle rejoignit en vitesse son dortoir, se changea et prit une bonne douche bien méritée. Quand elle eut fini, elle décida d'aller rejoindre Fenella à la bibliothèque pour réviser ses cours de potion. Elle trouva son amie en compagnie de David Lloyd, son cruch du moment. Valentina ne put s'empêcher de penser que son amie en faisait un peu trop. Chaque année, elle fréquentait un garçon différent et chaque année elle se lassait de lui au bout de six mois. Et cette année, c'était tombé sur le préfet de leur maison, âgé d'un an de plus qu'elles. Mais bon, il fallait bien avouer que le garçon, bien qu'un peu limité, n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Valentina s'assit à leur table, juste en face de son amie.

"Val ! Alors comment se sont passées les sélections ? L'interpella Fenella.

\- Hum, pas trop mal. J'ai simplement eu un peu de mal à nous trouver un nouvel attrapeur, mais je crois que celle que j'ai choisi fera l'affaire ... répondit-elle, pas vraiment convaincue de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- C'est sûr que ça va être difficile de remplacer notre Diggory national à tous les niveaux ... fit David Lloyd lentement, tournant machinalement les pages de son manuel de sortilèges.

\- Lloyd ! S'écria Fenella en donnant un coup de coude au jeune homme.

\- Oh pardon ... Mais bon, il faut avouer que remplacer une pointure telle que lui ne va pas être de tout repos ... Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre O'Shea ?"

Des sifflements de mécontentements se firent entendre autour de leur table, et Valentina décida d'ignorer la provocation de Lloyd tout en ouvrant son manuel de potions. Mais apparemment, le jeune homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il passa le plus clair de son temps à envoyer des piques à Valentina plutôt qu'à travailler. Agacée, la jeune femme donna un léger coup de pied à sa meilleure amie et lui adressa un signe de tête pour l'inciter à quitter la bibliothèque avec elle. Les deux jeunes sorcières quittèrent donc la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans leur salle commune.

"Sérieusement Fenella, comment tu fais pour supporter cet homme ? Demanda Valentina, exaspérée.

\- Ben ... Il peut être intéressant parfois tu sais ... Mais là je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui lui a pris, c'était idiot et très maladroit de sa part de te comparer à Cédric.

\- « Parfois », et ben ça doit pas lui arriver bien souvent ... Mis à part sa gueule d'ange, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves.

\- Mais tu sais, il avait l'air de bien t'aimer ... Il n'est pas comme ça avec moi d'habitude ...

\- Et bien je te le laisse, très peu pour moi merci. Je préfère encore sortir avec un strangulot que de passer cinq minutes de plus avec ce mec."

Fenella éclata de rire.

"Tu trouves pas que t'abuses un peu là ? Bon, au moins tu avoues qu'il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, c'est déjà ça ... M'enfin bon ! Je suis sincèrement convaincue qu'avoir un petit-ami, ou une petite-amie, te ferais le plus grand bien à toi aussi ! Alors cette année, je vais m'arranger pour te trouver quelqu'un !"

Valentina pouffa face à la proposition de son amie.

"Je n'ai pas forcément besoin de ça tu sais. Tout ce que je demande c'est juste de passer une année tranquille pour une fois, sans que l'école ne manque de se faire détruire ou que des gens ne meurent ...

\- Ouais, c'est sûr que ces dernières années, on a été plutôt gâtés, entre le serpent géant qui tente de tuer tout le monde, l'adepte de tu-sais-qui qui s'infiltre dans l'école et la mort de Cédric par ce même adepte, on a eu au moins quarante-sept fois le temps de mourir ...

\- Tu oublies le prof qui était enfaîte l'hôte de tu-sais-qui en personne ainsi que sa résurrection l'année dernière ... ironisa Valentina."

Fenella s'arrêta un moment, pensive.

"Tu y crois toi, à ce que dit cet Harry Potter ? Reprit-elle. Tu penses vraiment que tu-sais-qui est de retour ?

\- C'est lui qui a vu Cédric mourir de ses propres yeux, je ne vois donc pas vraiment pourquoi il mentirait.

\- C'est un Gryffondor, ils font tout le temps tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour attirer l'attention ...

\- En attendant, c'est grâce à lui que l'école tient encore à peu près debout actuellement, remarqua Valentina.

\- Ouais t'as peut-être raison, mais il n'empêche, il n'y en a toujours que pour eux !

\- Moi je les aime bien, certains sont drôles ...

\- Par certains, tu sous-entends les deux batteurs plutôt beaux gosses de leur équipe de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Fenella, la voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Pas spécialement, je veux dire que la plupart du temps c'est eux qui mettent un peu d'ambiance quand il y en a besoin, en cours d'histoire de la magie par exemple ...

\- Mouais, bouda la petite blonde, un peu déçue. Quoique en ce moment, on a pas vraiment intérêt à faire ça pendant les cours d'Ombrage ... En tout cas, t'as intérêt à leur montrer de quoi l'équipe de Poufsouffle est capable pour le prochain match !

\- Compte sur moi, même si cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment d'avoir la tête de l'équipe, je ne compte pas pour autant laisser tomber tout ce que Cédric m'a transmit. Je ferais mon maximum pour lui faire honneur lors du prochain match !"

De meilleure humeur, les deux jeunes filles se rendirent toutes les deux dans leur dortoir commun pour se remettre à réviser dans de meilleures conditions.


	3. L'accident

11 Octobre 1995, Poudlard.

Sa Flèche d'Argent à la main, Valentina s'avança sur le terrain. Ses amis lui avaient offert ce balais de course, quasiment introuvable maintenant, pour son dernier anniversaire. Angelina l'avait apparemment dégotté dans une brocante lors d'un voyage en Allemagne, et avait proposé à ses autres amis de Poufsouffle d'en faire un cadeau commun pour les 16 ans de Valentina. C'était un balais rapide, robuste et particulièrement maniable, comparable aux Éclairs de feu actuels, selon Mme Bibine.

Les cris de la foule étaient assourdissants. Dans les tribunes de Poufsouffle, Valentina pouvait voir Fenella, accompagnée de David Lloyd et d'Eddie Nash, brandissant une bannière sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Montrez-leur ce que vous valez ! ». La jeune sorcière souffla du nez. Même si elle savait que son équipe n'était pas mauvaise, jamais ils n'avaient remporté le tournoi depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'équipe, et ceux même avec Cédric dans leurs rangs.

Elle arriva au milieu du terrain en même temps qu'Angelina Johnson à laquelle elle fit face. Mme Bibine se positionna entre les deux capitaines d'équipes.

« Serez-vous la main ! Ordonna-t-elle.

\- Bonne chance Val, sourit Angelina.

\- Toi aussi Angie !

\- Pas mal ton nouveau balais dis donc ! Lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Disons que j'ai de bons amis, répondit Valentina, lui renvoyant son clin d'œil.

\- Je sais je sais ... »

Valentina serra la main d'Angelina, puis enfourcha sa Flèche d'Argent. Au moment où les deux capitaines d'équipes s'envolèrent, le reste des joueurs arrivèrent dans le stade, sous les acclamations du public. Le souafle fut libéré et le match débuta. Valentina s'élança à toute vitesse dans sa direction talonnée par Angelina. Malgré le sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, elle pouvait entendre les commentaires de Lee Jordan, le présentateur, ainsi que ses différentes réflexions sur les joueurs. La jeune fille s'empara du souafle et s'élança vers les buts adverses, toujours suivie d'Angelina et des autres poursuiveuses de Gryffondor. Elle esquiva rapidement le gardien qui avait été mis à mal par Beetee Pelham en un coup de cognard et marqua le premier but du match.

« Et c'est Poufsouffle qui ouvre le score grâce à sa nouvelle capitaine Valentina O'Shea ! Quel coup de maître messieurs-dames ! L'équipe de Gryffondor arrivera-t-elle a répliquer comme il se doit ? »

Valentina pouvait entendre les acclamations des Poufsouffles, et cela lui donnait encore plus de motivation. Elle s'élança à nouveau à la poursuite du souafle, mais Angelina marqua le premier but pour Gryffondor. Les deux amies ne cessaient de se talonner, s'arrachant le souafle des mains tour à tour. Reprenant possession de la balle, Valentina se propulsa au maximum de sa vitesse vers les buts adverses. Elle s'élançait rapidement vers son objectif, sans voir le cognard qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, la balle lui arriva en pleine tête, l'envoyant se fracasser avec une violence inouïe contre les piliers des buts pour aller s'écraser lourdement au sol, inconsciente, sous les cris effrayées des supporters.


	4. Réveil difficile

14 Octobre 1995, Poudlard

Doucement, Valentina ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait actuellement dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. La jeune sorcière tenta de se lever, mais une douleur fulgurante dans l'abdomen l'en empêcha. Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir, les douleurs qu'elle ressentait sur tout son corps lui donnaient l'impression que chacun de ses os étaient brisés et chacune de ses respirations était un véritable supplice. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Sa mémoire était brouillée et elle n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux pensées correctement. Valentina gémit douloureusement en tentant d'avaler sa salive, ce qui eut pour effet d'alerter l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, qui se précipita à son chevet.

« Oh ma chère, vous êtes réveillée ! Ne bougez surtout pas, je vais vous apporter quelques potions anti-douleurs. »

La petite femme s'en alla fouiller dans ses placards et revint la seconde d'après les mains pleines de flacons de toutes les couleurs.

« Vous avez subi un choc bien trop important pour que quelques coups de baguettes et deux-trois potions ne puissent vous soigner rapidement, commença-t-elle. Tenez, ouvrez la bouche. »

Valentina obéit et entrouvrit sa bouche douloureusement. Mme Pomfresh dévissa un flacon compte-gouttes vert et pipetta un peu de produit dedans. Elle glissa quelques gouttes dans la bouche de Valentina avant de faire de même avec un flacon violet.

« Vous avez le poumon droit perforé par l'une de vos côtes cassée, le bassin brisé et un beau traumatisme crânien en plus de cela. Je vous jure, certains joueurs de Quidditch ne pensent même pas aux conséquences de leurs actes ! Et puis, vous avez dû faire une jolie chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres pour vous retrouver dans un tel état ... »

D'un coup, les souvenirs de Valentina refirent surface. Elle allait mettre un nouveau but pour son équipe quand un cognard envoyé par l'équipe adverse l'avait mise hors-jeu. Peu à peu, ses douleurs s'atténuèrent et ses pensées se remirent en place. Les effets des potions de Mme Pomfresh devaient commencer à agir.

« Je vais changer votre bandage sur la tête, vous avez une belle plaie ouverte sur la tempe. Les médicaments doivent déjà faire effet. Vous pouvez essayer de vous relever légèrement? Je vais vous rajouter quelques oreillers ... »

Valentina acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et commença à se mouvoir.

« Tenez, je vais vous aider, voilà, doucement. »

Tant bien que mal, la jeune fille réussit à se relever le temps que Mme Pomfresh ne cale quelques coussins supplémentaires sous sa tête. L'infirmière changea son bandage et se mit à désinfecter sa plaie.

« Enfin, le garçon qui vous a infligé cela n'est pas totalement sans cœur, il est passé me voir plusieurs fois pour savoir si vous étiez réveillée. Vos amis aussi sont passés, ils vous ont laissé quelques cadeaux sur la table. Avec les médicaments, vous devriez être capable de les ouvrir ce soir.

\- Combien de temps ... est-ce que ... je suis restée ... inconsciente ? Demanda difficilement Valentina.

\- Trois jours ma chère. »

Trois jours ? Valentina ne put s'empêcher de penser aux cours qu'elle devrait rattraper. Surtout ceux d'Ombrage, elle savait que la professeure de défense contre les forces du mal ne lui ferait pas de cadeau quand elle reviendrait. Elle savait bien que ses cours n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité, mais elle ne tenait quand même pas à se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec elle parce qu'elle était à la ramasse encours. Un rencard avec fesses de babouin très peu pour elle, merci bien.

« Quand est-ce que ... je pourrais ressortir ? Fit elle, toujours aussi difficilement.

\- Oh pas avant que vous ne soyez complètement rétablie ma chère. Et vu votre cas, cela devrait prendre deux semaines, au moins. »

Valentina soupira à l'entente des dires de l'infirmière. Les deux semaines suivantes s'annonçaient longues, très longues. Mme Pomfresh finit de changer son bandage et lui administra d'autres médicaments.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais ... revoir mes amis ?

\- Ils pourront passer vous voir demain si vous le désirez. Pour le moment vous êtes trop faible. »

Par la suite, l'infirmière apporta son dîner à Valentina. Les effets des anti-douleurs se faisant de plus en plus forts, la jeune fille put s'asseoir pour manger et en profita pour regarder les cadeaux que ses amis lui avaient laissé. Fenella lui avait laissé quelques Fondants du Chaudron, sa confiserie préférée, Eddie Nash lui avait offert une Plume en sucre et Angelina une boîte de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Le tout était accompagné de petits mots lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement de la part de ses autres amis et de toute l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle s'étonna même que David Lloyd lui en ait laissé un. Le petit mot laissé par Angelina lui arracha un petit sourire.

"Désolée, on a gagné le match et en plus tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie à cause de l'un d'entre nous. Sois sûre que je ferais payer cet imbécile au prochain entraînement. Il m'a d'ailleurs demandé de te transmettre un petit mot que tu trouveras derrière celui-là.

Repose toi bien,

Angelina."

Valentina tourna alors le petit mot laissé par son amie pour découvrir celui laissé par la personne l'ayant envoyé au tapis.

"Désolé de t'avoir blessé, il faut croire que je ne contrôle pas ma force.

Pour me faire pardonner je pourrais t'offrir toutes les Boîtes à Flemme que tu veux quand elles seront au point.

Fred W."

Merci d'avoir lu jeune moldu!

N'hésite surtout pas à me faire part de tes impressions sur mon histoire ou mes personnages, cela m'aiderait beaucoup!


	5. La proposition

15 Octobre 1995, Poudlard

Le lendemain, Valentina se réveilla avec le lever du soleil. Mme Pomfresh lui apporta son petit-déjeuner et la jeune fille grignota quelques confiseries que ses amis lui avaient apportées alors qu'elle était encore inconsciente. Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé. Apparemment, Fred Weasley lui aurait envoyé un cognard dans la tête un peu trop fort, elle aurait chuté de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et fini à l'infirmerie avec un traumatisme crânien, le bassin brisé et le poumon droit perforé par l'une de ses côtes cassées. Heureusement, les traitements magiques de Mme Pomfresh étaient plutôt efficaces et agissaient rapidement. D'après elle, elle pourrait sortir de l'infirmerie d'ici deux semaines.

Dans la journée, Fenella vint lui apporter les cours qu'elle avait manqués ainsi que quelques livres. Elle l'avait aussi informée qu'Eddie Nash et David Lloyd lui rendrait visite en fin de journée. Face à cette nouvelle, les sentiments de Valentina furent mitigés. Eddie et elle étaient devenus amis en troisième année, quand la jeune fille avait pris sa défense contre le professeur Rogue en cours de potion, alors que ce dernier semblait vouloir s'acharner sur lui. Cela lui avait valu vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle, mais Valentina s'en fichait royalement car une belle amitié était née de cette petite confrontation. À l'inverse, elle ne portait pas vraiment Lloyd dans son cœur. Le jeune homme était préfet depuis sa cinquième année et était dernièrement devenu préfet-en-chef. Il avait toujours ce petit air hautain et méprisant collé au visage et pouvait se montrer particulièrement odieux avec ceux qu'il ne jugeait pas assez doué en magie. Valentina s'était toujours étonnée qu'il se soit retrouvé à Poufsouffle et non à Serpentard.

Sa meilleure amie lui raconta ce qui s'était passé en cours dernièrement. Apparemment, les cours d'Ombrage étaient de plus en plus ennuyeux et la professeure était de plus en plus insupportable. Elle avait dernièrement été nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard par le ministère de la magie et faisait régner l'ordre à sa manière, punissant les élèves pour des raisons plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

Valentina passa sa journée à travailler ses cours dans son lit. Mme Pomfresh vint la voir en milieu d'après midi pour lui changer ses bandages et lui administrer ses médicaments. Quelques heures plus tard, vers 17h, elle reçut la visite d'Eddie et de David.

« Val ! S'écria Eddie en se précipitant au chevet de Valentina. Fen' nous a prévenu que tu avais le droit de recevoir de la visite, alors je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu ! »

Valentina accueillit son ami avec un grand sourire. Le garçon avait les cheveux blonds foncé, les yeux bleus et le visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs.

« Et Lloyd a tenu à m'accompagner, fit Eddie en pointant le garçon du doigt.

\- Hem, merci c'est ... sympa de venir me voir, fit Valentina à l'intention de David.

\- Ce n'est rien. Et puis, mon rôle de préfet est aussi de m'assurer la bonne santé des élèves de la maison Poufsouffle ... fit-il, un air légèrement hautain sur le visage. Bon, puisque ça a l'air d'aller, je vais vous laisser, j'ai à faire avec les autres préfets. »

Et il parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Eddie grimaça en le regardant partir.

« Je te jure celui-là, je peux pas me le voir en peinture, depuis qu'il est préfet-en-chef il n'arrête pas de se la raconter ! Pesta le jeune homme.

\- Alors on est deux, et ça ne s'est pas arrangé depuis que Fenella lui tourne autour ...

\- Je vois vraiment pas comment elle fait pour le supporter ... Je dois avouer que physiquement, je cracherais pas dessus, mais quand même !

\- Je suis sûre qu'il a un bon fond ... C'est un Poufsouffle après tout.

\- Tu as peut-être raison ... Mais attends, tu lui parlais avant que Fen' ne traîne avec lui ? Parce que honnêtement, je trouve ça bizarre qu'il tienne absolument à m'accompagner pour venir te voir à l'infirmerie ...

\- Heu, je lui ai parlé une ou deux fois peut-être, mais sinon ...

\- Humf, bon en tout cas, tu ne loupes pas grand-chose, je t'envie même presque de ne pas aller en cours ...

\- C'est si terrible que ça ? S'inquiéta Valentina.

\- C'est limite de la dictature à ce niveau-là, on a plus le droit de faire quoi que ce soit. Ombrage se croit tout permis, certaines rumeurs sous-entendent que son but est de remplacer Dumbledore ...»

À ce moment-là, Mme Pomfersh interrompit leur conversation.

« Mademoiselle O'Shea, vous avez de nouveaux visiteurs ... »

La jeune sorcière leva la tête et vit Angelina arriver, flanquée des jumeaux Weasley. Eddie fit un clin d'œil à son amie et s'éclipsa discrètement. Angelina se précipita vers Valentina, l'enlaçant délicatement.

« Val ! Oh j'ai cru mourir quand je t'ai vue t'écraser au sol l'autre jour !

\- Et bien au moins aucune de nous deux n'est morte, ironisa Valentina.

\- J'ai ramené l'autre idiot avec moi, fit Angelina accompagné petit coup de tête en direction de l'un des deux jumeaux. »

Le jeune homme concerné s'avança. Il était très grand et avait l'air assez musclé. À la lumière du soleil, ses cheveux roux paraissaient encore plus éclatants qu'à l'accoutumée, son visage était constellé de taches de rousseurs et ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu profond. D'habitude plein d'entrain et de bonne humeur, ce dernier avait l'air quelque peu désemparé.

« Salut ... Fred Wesaley, dit-il en tendant sa main vers Valentina.

\- Salut, répondit-elle enserrant sa main, un peu gênée. Valentina O'Shea.

\- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Eh bien Freddie, je ne te reconnais pas vraiment là, qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère jeune demoiselle ? Demanda l'autre jumeau, que Valentina devina être George.

\- Hem, bref, reprit Fred en secouant la tête. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais, alors me voilà ... »

Un silence extrêmement gênant s'en suivi.

« Du coup, heu, ça va ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, ironisa Valentina.

\- Fred ! Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser ! Tonna Angelina.

\- Hem, oui, désolé, j'aurais dû viser ton balais et non ta tête. »

Angelina tressaillit.

« Et ruiner la superbe Flèche d'Argent que je lui ai offerte ?

\- C'est vrai ça, tu aurais pu viser ses jambes aussi ... fit George, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

\- Ou son ventre ... enchaîna Fred, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa contenance.

\- Ou son dos ...

\- Ou sa poitrine ...»

Valentina ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Merci merci, je crois que j'ai compris, je suis en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je t'aurais bien offert quelques Boîtes à Flemme pour me faire pardonner, mais je crois que tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin actuellement, fit Fred avec un sourire en coin.

\- De toutes manières les pastilles de gerbe ne sont pas encore au point, remarqua George.»

Soudain, le visage de ce dernier s'illumina. Il tourna la tête en direction de Valentina, le regard plein d'espoir.

« Oh mais je sais ! Vu que tu vas rester ici assez longtemps, ça te dirait d'être notre cobaye ?

\- George ! S'exclama Angelina, l'air offusqué.

\- Eh bonne idée Georgie ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Fit Fred en adressant un sourire charmeur à Valentina.»

La jeune sorcière n'eut même pas le temps de protester que Mme Pomfresh fit à nouveau irruption. Furibonde, elle s'adressa aux deux jeunes hommes.

« Il est AB-SO-LU-MENT hors de question que vous testiez vos inventions farfelues sur mes patients ! Vous m'avez déjà causé assez de misère ! Gronda-t-elle. Mlle O'Shea a besoin de se reposer, elle a reçu bien trop de visites aujourd'hui. Aller ouste ! Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! »

Mme Pomfresh tenta tant bien que mal de traîner les jumeaux hors de l'infirmerie, sous les protestations de ces derniers.

« Si tu pouvais considérer notre proposition, je passerais te voir plus tard pour que tu nous donnes ta réponse ! Lui lança Fred avant de passer la porte de l'infirmerie.»

Angelina poussa une long soupir.

« Ceux-là je te jure ... Je me demande bien comment j'ai pu les supporter pendant six ans et demi, soupira l'aînée.

\- Au moins tu n'a pas vraiment du t'ennuyer, fit Valentina, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah ça ... Bon, je vais te laisser, je passerais te voir dès que je le pourrais. En attendant soigne-toi bien ! »

Et Angelina s'éclipsa à son tour, laissant Valentina seule dans l'infirmerie. Après son départ, l'endroit lui sembla terriblement vide. Elle s'étonna du don que les jumeaux avaient pour détendre l'atmosphère en un rien de temps, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'en ce moment, les élèves en avaient grandement besoin. Aussi, elle se surprit à sourire à l'idée que Fred passe la voir à nouveau. Bon certes, elle allait décliner sa proposition, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir hâte au moment où il lui rendrait visite.


End file.
